ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yume and the Job
'The Job: (8/16/12)'Edit Who: Yume Where: yonshi village -a few days had passed since yume found the Benraku doll and he had yet to get to work on the puppet that now rested in bandages on his back. moving tiredly tords one of the sakura trees at the gate. yume would move to slowly pull the puppet like backpack from his back befor sitting down. leaning back against the tree his mind would fill with the thoughts of how he was going to fix this thing. he had no money and no tools to fix the doll let alone make it into a full puppet. closing his eyes he would drift off in thoughts of ways to make some money- i guess i could do silly chores for people -he would grumble to himself befor letting out a quiet sigh. moving yume would start to slowly pull himself back up off the ground befor bending over to pick up the puppet like backpack and place it back on his back. moving slowly tords the gates. yume would step threw it to as always end up at the other side flat on his face on the cold hard ground. letting out a groan yume would slowly move to pull himself up. once up he would move to start dusting himself off, befor letting out another round of pain filled groans. moving yume would start to rub at his face befor sliding his hands to his eyes to rub them as well. pressing to try and clear the foggy blurryness he would see in his right eye. yume would let out a frustraited sigh befor surendering to try and get his sight to actualy work. though he knew well that would never happen his site was getting worse and worse as time was passing him. reaching up yume would try and fix his crimson hair abit befor digging his small hands into his pants pockets. walking threw the village yume could only hope that some where there would be like a help wanted board or something that he could find some kind of job he could do to try and help earn him some money. after wondering around the village for a good couple of hours. yume would finaly find what he was looking for, letting out a sigh of relief. he would move to press his hand to the bored to rest against it abit. taking in a deep breath yume would close his eyes for a moment befor moving to almost press his face up against the board as he started to read over what the board offered him- waiter at the local asian resteraunt -he would start to read them out loud- house keeper, add to help find a lost cat, repair man, an add for actors and actresses for the local noah theater company, and a wanted poster for an assistent at a dye shop -letting out a groan yume would try and picture him doing these jobs and so far he pictured him trying to serve people food and ending up falling on his face, or cleaning peoples homes and not managing to acomplish any of the actual things that needed to be cleaned do to him not seeing things. moving yume would press his fingers to his temple and let out another frustraited groan befor growling out his frustraition- how am i going to find a cat when i can't even see the stupid thing -he would grumble befor pulling two adds from the board that would atleast be his best option repair man and dye shop assistent. holding the adds up close to his face so he could actualy read them. he would first read over the wanted dye shop assistent add. seeing that he would need to beable to read dye lables and mix chemcals for creating the dye's. yume would frown knowing that the chemical mixing would be a problem all on its own. if he mixed the wrong things togeather he could end up with a big mess and would sure to be fired for it. moving yume would place the add for the dye shop back on the board befor staring deeply at the repair man add.- maybe i can do this i mean i'm going to repair a puppet so why not other things, but what if they have me repair a roof. i could fall and get baddly hurt -leting out anouther sigh, yume would seem to throw his hands up as if to say i don't care anymore i have to do something.- repair man it is -he would anounce loudly- atleast then i'll have the tools i need to work on my puppet -he would try to think on the bright side of the job and not the he could possiably kill himself if someone asked him to repair the roof of a house or something dealing with any kind of hights. pulling the paper up to his face yume would stare deeply at it trying to find the address he would need to go to to try and get his possiable new job. wondering slowly back threw the town he would move to search for the reapair mans shop. having finaly found it yume would draw in a deep breath and take a moment to pray to god he would get the job. reaching out for the door handle, yume would slowly open the door befor walking in. moving tords a blurry looking figure that would look to be behind a fuzzy possiably counter or table. yume would walk up tords the figure befor bowing abit to show some respect- u..u..umm good e...eve..evening -he would offer the guy a warm smile befor seeming to growl at himself for stumbaling with his words. there was no way this guy was going to offer him the job if he could barely speack. pulling in a deep breath yume would start to speack again this time with more confadince in his voice- i would like to work for you sir, my name is Yume Moumoku a gennin at the yonshi ninja acadamey -he would seem to blurt out in a rush of words. hearing the guy chuckle yume's body would start to slump down in a defeated posse. closing his eyes yume would move to press a hand to his forhead befor wispering quietly to himself- baka, baka, baka -pulling himself up to seem to face the man once more- i'm sorry i'm sure i'm waisting your time i just really want this job and i'm willing to learn all that i can to do it and i mean i'm blind in one eye and losing my site and i'm probably completly useless....but i need this job i really do -closing his eyes yume would start to turn away and head back for the door to be stoped by the repair guy- hey kid wait -hearing the repair man call out to him, yume would spin around to look back at the man- if you want the job you got it but i expect hard work and for you being blind will find away around it i can see you need this baddly so i'll give you a chance just don't fail me alright -straightening himself up yume would fight with himself not to do a happy dance- yes sir i'll deffinatly do my best -yume would offer the man a huge smile befor falling quiet once more to find out what time he would be working and how much pay he would be getting. hearing the man say he would write down all the info yume would need for him. yume would smile befor taking the paper from the man then bowing lightly with respect. turning to start out the door yume would hear the man call out to him once more- hey kid whats that thing on your back -turning around yume would smile a sheer look of pure excitement resting in his featurs- its my puppet sir...i want to be a kugutsu master some day but its well...-pausing for a moment he would frown abit- broken and its the reason i need this job so baddly -hearing the man let out another chuckle. yume would smile once more- and you came to a repair shop to work, you know kid the materials here won't be free just becouse you work here doesn't mean you can take as you please -hearing the mans words yume would nod lightly- i understand sir and i don't wish for that i'll most certainly pay for anything i might use -smiling once more yume would turn tords the shop door for the last time and head out. walking a good few feet from the shop yume would pause to let out a loud excited shout befor doing a strange little dance- i got a job, i got a job, i got a job -yume would repeat it over and over befor starting back to the gates. in his moments of sheer excitement he would ignor the fact that he was about to run right dead into a post. hitting the post hard yume would let out a cry of pain, stumbaling backwards yume's hands would move to cover his face- baka baka baka baka baka -yume would start to growl, always his face if anything bad was to happen it always seem to happen to his face. rubbing his head abit yume would draw in another deep breath befor moving to fix his hair abit. walking around the post he would this time be more focused on not getting himself hurt and save his excitement for later when he was actualy sitting down and less damage could be done to him- Category:Casual